<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm up by thir13enth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515724">warm up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth'>thir13enth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, also i hope you didn't expect a whole scene out of this, and that's honestly how i wrote it, i wrote in past tense huh, they just fuck, wow would you look at that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's really unfair how irresistibly hot felix is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk, does this count for something in <a href="https://twitter.com/NTFLXbingo2020">netteflixandchill2020</a>?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faerghus winters were no joke.</p><p>Even with cotton socks on her feet, even under three sheets and a down cover, and even spooned up against Felix, Annette felt her body give a little shiver.</p><p>Annette squeezed her eyes tight, as if trying to force herself back to sleep again. Finding herself unable to do this after a good minute, Annette hesitantly opened one eye, blinking at the soft dawn light that slipped through the curtains. Judging by the color of the sky beyond, Annette could tell it was barely past sunrise — she still had a few more hours to sleep left! She hadn’t scheduled to do anything until later that morning so that she could <em>purposefully </em>stay in bed for as long as possible.</p><p>After a few more seconds struggling to either get warmer or fall asleep (and failing at doing both), Annette shivered again. God, what was wrong with her? Why — after all this time born, raised, and living in Faerghus — was her body <em>still </em>so incapable of staying warm enough for her to stay asleep through the night? That was so infuriating!</p><p>She suddenly felt a heavy arm fall over her waist, pulling her up even tighter against a block of warmth behind her.</p><p>Ah, Felix. Apparently even unconscious, he understood her struggles against the winter cold well enough to know her times of need.</p><p>She accepted his gesture, snuggling backwards into his space and taking his hand, hugging it against her chest.</p><p>Unfortunately, her hands were also very cold, and even holding Felix’s hand between both of hers wasn’t nearly enough to keep her fingers from feeling like literal icicles. And in fact, she just needed more warmth for the front half of her body.</p><p>With a quick and neat flip, Annette rolled clockwise until she faced Felix — all without disturbing the position of his arm resting over her. Tucking herself under his chin and resting her forehead against his chest, she took a slow and satisfied breath in, sinking into the smell and the newfound warmth of his skin. She closed her eyes again, waiting for her body to thaw out and tucking her hands into herself to melt her icy fingers.</p><p>But Felix’s warm skin was <em>right </em>there, and <em>wow</em>, did she feel such <em>an urge </em>to place her hands on him so that she could take some of that warmth! It wasn’t fair! He could certainly share some heat with her, couldn’t he? He had <em>so much </em>to spare…</p><p>Unable to resist, Annette pressed her palms flat against Felix’s skin, feeling a devilish smile stretch over her face. Almost immediately, she felt Felix tense, his eyes opening to glare down at her. She bit her lip, hiding a mischievous grin.</p><p>“What?” she challenged him, pouting. “I’m cold!”</p><p>Felix either was too sleepy to muster a complaint or was too lax with Annette to really care. His eyes closed again, but not before he murmured, “Not my chest.”</p><p>“Okay, fine,” she grumbled. “How about here, then?” She nudged her hands down to his stomach then, pressing into his soft belly and looking up at his face to see his reaction.</p><p>He flinched. “Not there, either,” he slurred, slightly shifting his body away from her.</p><p>Her smile grew then. “What about <em>here</em>?” And then she slipped one hand under his waistband — where it was <em>deliciously </em>and <em>irresistibly </em>hot.</p><p>Felix’s eyes snapped open. He let out a soft grunt, then shut his eyes shortly after.</p><p>She didn’t take that as a no.</p><p>Laughing softly, she wrapped her hand around his cock.</p><p>And well. At first, this was just going to be a joke, but <em>now</em>, feeling how <em>firm </em>he was…</p><p>Bless morning wood.</p><p>“You’re already so <em>hard,</em>” she purred.</p><p>He made some kind of disputing sound. “You know it doesn’t have anything to do with that,” he slurred.</p><p>She squeezed then, and to her delight, he responded — his eyebrows furrowing and his lips parting in a sharp exhale.</p><p>She frowned. “You’re not hard for me?” she whined, in feigned dismay. She stroked him twice.</p><p>He made some kind of distinguishable sound, but Annette was pretty sure he was telling her to go on.</p><p>Another two strokes. A little harder this time.</p><p>He groaned as her thumb ran over the base of his tip, and that’s when Annette knew she won.</p><p>“Annette,” he growled, his eyes open again. He stared intensely at her.</p><p>“What?” she teased, giving him a few more pumps. “Have I done something wrong?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’ve been a <em>bad </em>girl, haven’t I?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Are you going to <em>punish</em> me then?” she asked, smirking.</p><p>“No,” he replied — much to her disappointment.</p><p>“No?” She gave him an emphatic frown. “What are you going to do to me, then?”</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you.”</p><p>And with this, he scooped her up into his arms, pulling her on top of him. Surprised, she gasped, and upon landing atop him, giggled while straddling his hips. She felt him claw away at the billows of her nightgown, gathering the fabric and pulling it off to the side. He wasted no time with the rest, briefly spreading her apart with his hands before sitting her back down onto him.</p><p>She moaned as he entered her completely — half surprised at how wet she was, half surprised at how <em>easily </em>he went in.</p><p>She felt him reposition under her, pressing his heels into the mattress and securing her hips in his arms. She dropped her hands to his chest to steady herself, but she got the feeling that she wasn’t going to need to be doing much work that morning.</p><p>And indeed, she didn’t even lift a finger, instead clenching hard at the bedsheets, the pillows, his hair.</p><p>She barely made it past three minutes, letting out a small shriek as she came. He decidedly came shortly after, clutching her tight against him as he bucked one, two, three final times into her.</p><p>She waited, letting the pleasant warmth of her orgasm wash over her as she rested on top of him, listening to his heartbeat slow as he caught his breath. Once the buzz of the moment passed, she flipped onto her back, nuzzling into his side and pulling the sheets and covers back up over them. Replaying the morning events over in her head, she laughed, brushing his hair as she kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Wow,” she remarked. “Honestly, I didn’t plan that at all, but that was some good sex, huh?”</p><p>Felix already seemed to be in the middle of falling asleep again, his eyes back closed. He draped his arm over her again in a half-embrace.</p><p>“Still cold?” he asked. A moment, and then he coyly added, “Or do you need another fuck?”</p><p>She gasped. “Felix!” she admonished, playfully thumping him on the chest and cozying up against him. She giggled, then teased, “But what if I said yes?”</p><p>He made some kind of a sound then.</p><p>This time, Annette didn’t bother to read into it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this instead of something else that was due today. aren't you proud of me? do you support my procrastination, or are you going to remind me that writing smut is only a half-healthy method of avoidance.</p><p>find me on <a href="https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>